nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Christopher Robin
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Christopher Robin (2018) is the final Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Winnie the Pooh crossover film. Plot Christopher Robin is leaving for boarding school, so his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood – Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Rabbit – and – throw him a goodbye party. In their usual meeting spot, Christopher comforts Pooh and tells him that he would never forget him. Despite this, his experiences in boarding school and the death of his father force him to mature quickly. Robin subsequently goes to boarding school, grows up, meets and marries architect Evelyn, with whom he has a daughter named Madeline, and serves in the British Army in World War II. Upon returning, he finds a job as an efficiency expert at Winslow Luggages. He neglects his family due to his demanding job and plans on sending Madeline to boarding school. With his company hitting hard times, his superior, Giles Winslow Jr., tells him to decrease expenditures by 20%, largely by choosing which employees to lay off, and to present the necessary paperwork on Monday. This forces Christopher to forego his plan of traveling with his family to his countryside cottage in Sussex for the weekend before the summer ends. He reluctantly tells his family of the news; Evelyn and Madeline depart the next morning. Meanwhile, Pooh awakens and is unable to find his friends, but he is reunited with , who also find nobody in the Hundred Acre Wood. So, they decide to travel through Christopher's door and find themselves in London, outside Christopher's house. They reunite with Christopher, who is shocked to see Pooh and and reluctantly agrees to bring them back to the Hundred Acre Wood through his door near his Sussex cottage. After sneaking past Christopher's family, the two and our heroes enter the Hundred Acre Wood. Christopher becomes exasperated by Pooh's absent-mindedness and fear of Heffalumps and Woozles, and angrily tells Pooh that he is not a child anymore. As Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and Christopher get into a heated argument about how little Christopher trusts his old friends, Christopher angrily lashes out by saying he'd be better off without friends like them. The two (Christopher and Pooh) get separated in the fog, with all our heroes abandoning Christopher over his actions and going after Pooh. After falling into a "Heffalump Trap", which is then flooded by rainfall, soaking him and his belongings, Christopher discovers Eeyore and Piglet, who lead him to the others hiding in a log out of fear of a Heffalump. Unable to persuade his friends that he is truly Christopher Robin, as they believe he's a Heffalump, he pretends to defeat a Heffalump to convince them with Eeyore's help. Everyone comes out of hiding when they realize that he is Christopher Robin all grown up, as everyone gathers over to him with joy in seeing him again. They all reunite with Pooh and all our heroes at their meeting spot. Christopher apologizes to Pooh and our heroes for getting upset with them before; he assures Pooh that he's a bear with a big heart, and then gives him a big hug. Christopher opens up to Pooh as he tells him how lost he is but Pooh assures him that he found him and comforts him with a much-needed hug. The next morning, Christopher, who realizes that he fell asleep, leaves the Hundred Acre Wood so he won't miss his presentation. He encounters his family and, unable to tell them about the Hundred Acre Wood, quickly leaves. Pooh realizes that Tigger has removed Christopher's paperwork in drying his briefcase, so Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore and our heroes decide to travel to London to give it back. They meet Madeline, who recognizes them from her father's drawings. She decides to join them in traveling to London so she can persuade her father not to send her to boarding school; Evelyn goes after her when she discovers Madeline's letter. Christopher is about to present his plan but realizes that his briefcase is filled with items given by Tigger. He is rushed out by Evelyn, and the two search London for Madeline. Madeline's group stow away in Winslow's company crates, but Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet are accidentally thrown out, and they encounter Christopher and Evelyn in the process. Madeline and Pooh arrive near the Winslow building, but the paperwork is blown away by the wind before they are reunited with Christopher's group. Christopher comforts his daughter and assures her of her importance to him and that she doesn't need to go to boarding school. Christopher improvises a new plan involving reducing the prices of luggage, giving employees paid leave, and selling their luggage to everyday people to increase demand, instead of laying off employees. Winslow Jr. dismisses the idea, but his father Winslow Sr. warms up to it. Christopher points out Winslow Jr. hasn't been doing his part in helping with the plan, having been golfing all weekend, and Winslow Jr. is humiliated. Winslow Sr. agrees to the plan, and Christopher decides to spend time off with his family. The Robins visit the Hundred Acre Wood and meet the rest of Christopher's friends. Christopher and Pooh share a tender moment overlooking the sunset. In a mid-credits scene, the employees of Winslow's are seen having fun at the beach while Richard M. Sherman performs "Busy Doing Nothing" on a piano. The camera pans to Pooh and his friends relaxing on beach chairs with Eeyore saying, "Thanks for noticing". Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film features Kenny Loggins and Jim Messina's song House at Pooh Corner. * Due to brief language, the uses of the names of God and Lord in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh" (for both names). Other Trivia * and Christopher Robin are all made by Disney. * Christopher Robin was released in theaters in 2018, the same year that My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship were aired on Discovery Family, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US, Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior and Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines. Music score * Friend's Fight (from My Little Pony: The Movie 2017) (when ) Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Winnie the Pooh crossovers